A product of this type can be used in aquarium-building trade and, in general, in the manufacturing of rocky decorations, and other non-rocky motifs of medium and large dimensions, for use in aquatic and/or public swimming environments wherein stringent requirements of non-toxicity are to be met also after decades of service life.
At present, in the production of artificial rocky environments, use is made use of cement. Such solution has drawbacks such as the need of coloring, possible alteration of water's pH, poor resistance of the color over the time because of the contact with the water and the effects of shocks and other external agents action.